Corazón de Metal
by Ceeccily
Summary: Los Vengadores se han tenido que mudar a la torre Stark, incluido el reservado Steve Rogers, el cual empieza a tener unos sentimientos confusos hacia su compañero y casero Tony Stark pero todo el mundo sabe que el gran Tony no deja acercarse a cualquiera. [Tony/Steve] y un poco de NatashaxClint
1. Chapter 1

0.1 **El principio de todo**

Después de la guerra contra Loki, Tony Stark estaba más unido a sus compañeros de la S.H.I.E.L.D. Tenía pocos amigos de verdad, bueno, tenía a Pepper; con quien había compartido una relación mas que de amistad pero destinada al fracaso, y a Jarvis; si se le podía llamar "amigo". Nunca dejaba que nadie se le acercase demasiado, era muy reservado con sus sentimientos y se pasaba el día jugueteando con sus inventos.

En vez de las inmensas fiestas que él solía dar, empezó a crear unas más reservadas, solo con sus compañeros del prototipo Vengadores, toddos excepto Thor, que había vuelto a su planeta natal.

-Oye Rogers, tienes que ayudarme con el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, aún me duele el cuerpo cuando me acuerdo de la paliza que me dio Loki cuando no llevaba mi perfecto traje.- Rió al recordarlo, arrancando una carcajada general por parte de sus invitados.

-Cuando quieras puedes venir al gimnasio y entrenamos si quieres- Contestó el Capitán con un pequeño rubor en sus pómulos; Bruce, que estaba sentado a su lado notó el color en sus mejillas y rió en bajito llevandose una mirada de desaprovación por parte del rubio que ahora estaba aún mas avergonzado.

Bruce se levantó del asiento, seguido por Natasha y Hawkeye. -¿Ya os vais? Aún son las tres de la mañana- El multimillonario sonrió inocente a pesar de que justo mañana tenía una importante reunión que a Pepper le había costado sangre y sudor conseguir.

-Si Tony, nos vamos, algunos necesitas descansar unas horas para estar frescos al día siguiente. Y adios a ti también, Steve hasta otro día- Contestó Bruce con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Después el trio se dirigió al ascensor de la Torre Stark, dejando a Tony y a Steve completamente a solas, cosa que ponía muy nervioso a este último.

Hacía unas semanas que Steve se había quedado sin casa debido a una explosión y no había logrado encontrar una casa acorde con su presupuesto, por ello Tony le había ofrecido; a regañadientes en un principio, su casa hasta que encontrase una nueva.

El Capitán América había conseguido lo que nadie había hecho en años, vivir con el gran y solitario Tony Stark.

Lo malo era que Steve había empezado a tener sentimientos un tanto confusos hacia Stark. Bruce le había explicado amablemente y entre risas que la homosexualidad estaba bien vista en esta sociead. El pobre Steve no se recuperó de aquel shock hasta después de unas semanas y desde entonces casi no podía compartir una fluida conversación con el más joven.

En silencio y sin que nadie se metiese en medio, Steve dibujaba la perfecta figura de Tony cuando este se quedaba dormido en el salón, muchas veces había pensado en besarle, acercase poco a poco y besar esos apetitosos labios, pero no podía hacer nada, Tony Stark era un playboy y un ligón, no podía competir con un buen par de pechos. O eso creía él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Primer capítulo de este fanfic . Espero que les guste ¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por tardar tanto, no me odieis. Pero casi no tenía tiempo :c Pero ahora que se acerca el verano subiré muchos más fanfics. Prometido**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que dais reviews.**

**"Darkmoon" Seguiré tus consejos, que son muy buenos y la verdad es que pienso como tú**

**"Karen" Te adoro XD Eres genial y sí, será igual de fuerte**

**Y a los demás muchas gracias por el apoyo, sois geniales sjkdfdj**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Steve era un buen invitado, ayudaba en lo que podía; nada referente a la tecnología claramente, eso le hacía graca a Tony, que se divertía viendo al pobre Capitán América lidiar con las redes social, y no solía molestar al multimillonario.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la cena con los vengadores y Tony no había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre el entrenamiento con Steve. El rubio se pasaba el día aburrido cuando no tenía nada que hacer así que uno de esos días bajó al laboratorio del anfitrión, vaciló antes de hablarle en un susurro a Jarvis, se sentía algo estúpido hablandole a la nada pero lo había visto hacer muchas veces.

-Necesito hablar con Tony, hmn... ¿Puedes abrirme?- La compuerta automatizada se abrió segundos después y el Capitán entró con la espalda recta y los hombros encuadrados.

-¿Tony? ¿Estás ocupado? Puedo volver en otro momento si quie- Fue interrumpido por el menor el cual iba de aquí para allá, perfeccionando cosas y hablandole a Jarvis de cosas incomprensibles para el mayor.

-Ya está, ¿qué necesitas Steve?- El multimillonario se estiró y desvió la mirada de sus inventos, enfocandolos en los atrayentes ojos azules del Capitán.

Algo avergonzado por aquella mirada ten intensa que le había lanzado, agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundon -En unos minutos me voy al gimnasio y recordé que necesitabas un entrenamiento y por eso pensé que querrías entrenar- Alzó la vista de nuevo, cuadrando los hombros como un buen soldado ante su comandante, esperando una negativa.

-Debería seguir con el trabajo... Pero una pequeña distracción no me vendría mal.- Asintió finalmente con una sonrisa socarrona y salió con el rubio del laboratorio para cambiarse su camiseta y ponerse una más cómoda.

El multimillonario propuso bajar a su propio gimnasio así que eso hicieron; entraron en la amplia sala, llena de pesas, tablas de abdominales, cintas de correr, sacos de boxeo e incluso un ring.

-Jarvis dejanos solos, y que nadie entre- Ordenó el dueño de la casa, quitandose la chaqueta y haciendo unos entrenamientos previos, quedandose atónito al ver a Steve con una ceñida camiseta blanca que marcaba todos sus esculpidos músculos; ahora era el turno de Stark de sonrojarse con esa excitante y gloriosa vista.

Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados, uno en frente del otro y en posición, empezaron con el duelo. Steve dejó que Tony diese los primeros golpes, esquivando todos los que el multimillonario le mandaba a la cara y a los brazos con agilidad en las piernas. Steve consiguió sujetar el torso contrario y pasar la pierna por la flexión de las rodillas de Tony, enviandolo al suelo de espaldas.

El castaño cerró los ojos esperando el impácto que nunca llegó, pues cuando abrió los ojos, encontrandose con los azules del Capitán, se dió cuenta de que este le sostenía firmemente por la cintura, evitando que cayese.

Con un grácil movimiento incorporó al menor, poninedole de pie y pegándole contra su pecho; las manos de Tony descansaban sobre los hombros bien definidos del rubio, y las del rubio descansaban en ambos lados de su cintura. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, casi podían respirar el mismo aire y ambos notaron un calor penetrando en aquel pequeño espacio que solo les pertenecía a ellos.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no debí ser tan brusco- Se disculpó Steve, rompiendo el incómodo silencio, apartando las manos de la cintura del hombre de acero, pero este último parecía no querer apartarse, pues seguía en la misma posición sin despegar la vista de los preciosos ojos azules, acercandose a sus labios, esos que estaban entreabiertos, jadeando por el entrenamiento, tan carnosos, tan apetecibles...

Se quedaron mirandose así unos segundos más hasta que Steve notó los pómulos enrojeciendo

-¿Stark?- Tony volvió en sí y se apartó del capi como si fuese apartado de un golpe por este.

El multimillonario salió de allí con una excusa barata y fue a paso rápido hasta su habitación, tirando la ropa por el suelo mientras avanzaba. Se metió en la ducha con rapidez y abrió el grifo del agua fría, dejando que cayese por sus hombros, empapando todo su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared de la ducha, lo cual le hizo estremecer, y bajó la mano por su vientre, susurrando el nombre de su huésped hasta que empezó a mover la mano de arriba a bajo por su despierto miembro, notando el usual calor en la zona baja de su vientre.

Movió la mano con rapidez, imaginando que era Steve y no él el que le masturbaba en la ducha, gimiendo su nombre mientras recorría, con esos labios tan carnosos, todo su cuello de arriba a bajo, marcandole como un perro.

Definitivamente el Capitán le había hecho algo muy malo para que pensase en estas cosas.


End file.
